


Triple Hearts And Double Bangs

by Cambiontwins



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort Sex, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Multi, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request which is set in between Chocolate Bangs and Tricks and Chocolate Trees and Snow. This is the time mentioned in Chocolate Trees and Snow where Roxas and Ventus first double Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Hearts And Double Bangs

**Author's Note:**

> A long awaited request, I hate to admit that I struggled with this and that it is probably not as good as the others but I hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Triple Hearts And Double Bangs
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Roxas was worried, he watched Sora laying on their new bed in their new house, (AKA Riku’s guest house) and he didn’t know what to do. After Vanitas had ruined their lives by telling the world what they did together the four of them were kicked out, and it was only because Riku and Kairi cared so much for Sora that they had a place to live.

 

Roxas and Ventus had to step up when it all happened, they had to stay strong for Sora and they had to tell Vanitas to stay away from them, to leave them be and never bother them again. But even though it was almost only a week ago the three teens/lovers haven’t gotten over it yet.

 

Each night Roxas and Ventus would hold Sora as he cried himself to sleep and each morning they would wake up to his shaking from crying softly again, the twins were at a lose as to what to do, neither knowing how to help their boyfriend.

 

Luckily Sora did cheer up when December came around, the blond twins had thought that he would be even sadder then ever because their families wanted nothing to do with them but they were both wrong, instead they came home one day to Sora laying on the bed (which Riku had gotten them which was also big enough for all three of them) in nothing but his very tight fitting underwear, “Well? Are you two just going to stare or are you going to get over here and have some fun?” the brunette said thrusting his covered erection into the air.

 

Sora smiled as he watched his blond lovers race over to the bed while they undressed, it was a sight to see. When both boys joined him on the bed he sat up to make out with Roxas, and while their tongues were duelling he felt Ventus attach himself to his neck and suck a mark into his skin that he would wear like a badge, “We’ve been waiting so long for you” Ventus said in a break to catch his breath, Roxas and Sora broke apart and while Sora moved to kiss his other blond boyfriend Roxas attached himself to the brunettes ear and whispered, “I hope you can handle us both after all this time because we have a LOT of pent up “energy” to get rid off” Roxas licked the shell of the boys ear afterwards and started to nibble on it.

 

Sora knows that neither blond has cummed in the time since it all happened, and for a horny teenager not cumming in over a month can make you crazy; Sora knew that he was in for a long night and he only hoped that he didn’t walk too funny tomorrow when he was walking the dogs.

 

The blond twins had Sora on his back and their mouths attached to either side of his neck, both of them moving lower with each caress of their lips and each swipe of their tongues the blonds moved closer and closer to their prize. Sora all but jumped off of the bed when two sets of teeth pulled his underwear down and two tongues licked and his head, and if it weren’t for the two pairs of hands holding him down and doing other sinful things to his body then he probably would have but as it were he couldn’t even arch his back. The twins each had a hand on his chest and would alternate between his neck and stomach, fingers playing over nipples hard enough to cut glass and muscles that just had to be traced; their other hands were on the brunettes legs, moving up and down from thigh to calf and then back again, and they did all of this well taking turns to deep throat his dick while they took turns sucking on his balls. Sora had died and went to heaven when his identical boyfriends made him cum by sharing a kiss around his cock head while they pinched his nipples and while their fingers teased his entrance.

 

When the brunette came down from best orgasmic high ever he saw two pairs of wide blue eyes staring at him, “Sora, are you sure?” he heard Roxas ask and he just cocked his head to one side, “You don’t remember?” Ventus asked this time and Sora just kept his confused look on his face until he remembered what they were talking about. As the two blonds were giving him the best blowjob ever he had said some things along the lines of “OH, please don’t stop” and “I want both of you. I need both of you in me NOW” and the brunette went red in the face as he remembered his words, and as he thought on them he found that he meant it, so he slowly nodded yes to the two teens watching him, “Your going to have to say it Sora, so your really sure you want this” Ventus said.

 

“I… I want both of you” Sora hesitates a while to catch his breath before continuing “I need both of you… to be inside of me, at the same time” Roxas and Ventus were both smiling at the shyness of their boyfriend and Roxas who loves to tease his boyfriend couldn’t help but ask, “Your going to have to explain it better Sor…” but he didn’t get to finish before Sora jumped at him and sent them both to the floor, “Will you both just fuck me already, its been too long since I had someone inside of me and I am going crazy” Sora leans in to kiss his boyfriend quickly and forcefully before leaning back just enough for his lips to tickle against Roxas’ as he spoke, “And I mean B.O.T.H of you, you smart ass”.

 

Roxas didn’t waste time after that display, he told Ventus to get the lube but Sora called him back and got off of the blond and laid back on his back and held his legs in the air while looking up at the other blond. The picture of the brunette on his back, offering himself to the two blonds was something to behold but neither boy cared about that right now. Ventus took hold of Sora’s legs, freeing up the boys hands to help spread his own ass checks so that Roxas could get better access.

 

Roxas would lift Sora’s ass just a little high every time he wanted to get into a better position and Ventus who was so transfixed on what his brother was doing would pull back on the youngers legs just a little, both so engrossed in what they were doing that neither saw what was happening in front of them until Roxas came up for air and looked at Sora, his mouth fell open and his eyes went wide, Ventus who had been watching his brother followed his line of sight and soon wore the same look.

 

Sora was bent almost in half thanks to his lovers and it helped him try something he had only ever read about but wanted to try, his cock had come closer to him with each push and pull the blonds made that he figured he should just go for it. At first he could barely lick the tip of his own cock but as the two blonds handled him he lick even more and more until he could fit the head of his own cock into his mouth, but as he was bent even more by Ventus to accommodate Roxas he could fit more of himself into his mouth.

 

When the licking at his ass stoped and the pulling at his legs did as well Sora came out of his own daze to look at Roxas and then glance over that Ventus who looked just like his brother, hungry. Sora popped his own dick out of his mouth and smiled at them and that was all it took for the twins to move him into a position to get him ready, Roxas helped Sora to sit up against Ventus, “This is going to be uncomfortable and will hurt, but bear with it ok” Roxas said, one hand caressing the brunettes cheek. Sora smiled at him, kissed his hand and nodded for the boy to get on with it.

 

Sora cringed at the first finger because of not being used to it anymore but after a while he got used to the familiar feelings that one finger brought with it, Roxas kept his eyes on the brunette as he eased in a second finger and saw the slight discomfort but continued to scissor open the boy nonetheless. When Sora felt the third finger worm its way into him he shut his eyes tight and bit his bottom lip, “How am I gonna fit both of them if I can’t even take three fingers” he thought to himself.

 

After deeming the brunette as ready as he could be Roxas helped his brother position their lover above Ventus’ aching member before slowly easing the younger teen down, watching and pausing at every sign of discomfort. It took longer then they had thought but after ten minutes Sora sat in Ventus’ lap, his cock buried to the hilt and the brunette leaning against the younger blond as they watched Roxas position himself at the brunettes entrance next to his brother.

 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Roxas asked one more time, more for his own peace of mind then anything else. Sora locked eyes with his boyfriend, one of the few people he knew would always love him and he nodded, he nodded because their was no one he trusted more then Roxas. The love in Sora’s eyes and the nod to continue was all Roxas needed, the blond leaned down to capture his lovers lips just as he eased the head of his cock in besides his brothers.

 

Roxas felt Sora tense up, felt the scream of pain he wanted to let out and tasted the tears that mingled into their kiss but he knew that Sora wanted this so he continued to push forward, when he was seated next to his brother he broke the kiss and chance a look at his brother while Sora silently screamed and got used to the new feeling. Ventus had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily into Sora’s ear, his hands were entwined with Sora’s, both of them squeezing and holding on for dear life as they got used to the new sensations.

 

It felt like forever before Sora gave a little wiggle of his hips, an action that made both brothers moan deep, but one that both brothers took as their sign to start moving. Roxas held Sora’s legs up by his thighs while Ventus now held onto the brunettes hips, each holding the boy in place as they both pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Each push and pull drew them farther out of Sora and back deeper into him and after the brunette started to get used to the burn of having two cocks, quite big identical cocks mind you, up his ass he could focus more on the feeling of having twice the amount of girth and force hitting his prostate, which Roxas help Ventus to find since he did have years of experience in their lover feel good.

 

As the pace picked up Sora couldn’t stay quite anymore, he start to moan and beg for more, “AHHH… I.I.I NEED MOREEEEEEEEEEEEE” Roxas and Ventus locked eyes over their lover and both added extra force, the result was Sora screaming their names to the world and Ventus hitting the end of the bed which he was leaning against hard enough to make the headboard hit against the wall. The sounds of their fucking filling the room, because this wasn’t anything other then them blowing off steam, of getting rid of all of their pent up lust and hormones. There will be time for sweet and loving later.

 

Sora gripped his aching neglected dick and started to jerk himself off franticly while Roxas and Ventus ploughed into him, the twins started alternating, one thrusting in while the other pulled out but Sora didn’t like that feeling as much as being stretched beyond usual and being much fuller, and he voiced his complaint, “NONONONONONO… AT THE S.S.SAMEEEEEE TI.TIMEEEEE” the twins got the message and resumed their earlier pace again.

 

Roxas was holding onto the bed behind Ventus now as he fucked into Sora along with his brother and Ventus was holding onto his brothers firm ass, feeling each thrust and it turned him on. Sora held onto Roxas, his nails digging into the blonds back but neither cared as they got closer. Sora had long since stopped stroking himself, he wanted to cum just like this, with both of his boyfriends inside of him and he wanted to do it without being touched.

 

With both blonds breathing into his ears and his own dick rubbing up against sweat slicked skin Sora tumbled over the edge, he threw his head back and onto Ventus’ shoulder while arching into Roxas’ firm body, his cum spraying all over himself and Roxas. The blond twins felt the increased tightness around them both and couldn’t handle the feeling of being gripped that tightly and they both came at the same time, they kept up their thrusting even after they were finished but neither wanted to give up the feeling of fucking their sensitive cocks into the slick and tight hole that was Sora’s ass.

 

When Sora woke up he found himself in the same position that he had blacked out in, both Roxas and Ventus were still inside of him and both of them were hard but Sora saw and felt that they were both fast asleep. Roxas was laying on his front, his head resting on his shoulder while his soft breathes tickled his ear, and Ventus was in much the same state only behind him. Sora felt a pain shoot up his back when he tried to move and at the same time pleasure from still having two ready and willing hard cocks inside of him.

 

It had been everything he had hoped it would be and more, but he didn’t want to give it up just yet, so working through the pain he started to focus on the pleasure as he effectively fucked himself on the two cocks inside of him. It didn’t take long for the two sleepy boys to wake up and help the brunette out by picking up where they left off.

 

Riku woke up in his room, “Not again… what is it, mating season or something?” the teen asked to his empty room as he heard the sounds of his friends activities carrying across the yard, he was just glad his parents were out of town getting ready for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Well any constructive criticism is welcome, and if anyone might want a Kingdom Hearts story based on these three fics then please let me know.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


End file.
